kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bomb Shelter
The Bomb Shelter is one of the best chat rooms and can be found on the Kongregate web site. Members of Kongregate who join The Bomb Shelter are often called "Sexy" or as mhslova says "bomb-shelterians" The Bomb Shelter has gone under a new age, which Brolock will now refer to as "The Total Gym Transformation". Brolock, AKA Snuggleopolis, went full dictator on the room during Nadroj09's disappearance and turned the room into a hellhole of flaming trolls. The room has since then died down into a semi-calm room because Brolock has been gone for some time. Creation The Bomb Shelter was created in April of 2008 (exact date needs to be verified). Nadroj09 was appointed the Moderator of the room, and has since done a wonderful job as a fair and laid back Mod. It was redone in the spring/summer of '09 by Brolock (Snuggleopolis), Bubblewink, Paran0ia, Konviktion, and a few other oldfags, I do not remember. Moderators Nadroj09 Nadroj09 is the rooms main Moderator. He joined Kongregate in June 0f 2007 and was a regular in the Cafe Kong chat room. Once he was given the Moderator status, he stayed in Cafe Kong until deciding to get a room of his own. He is one of the few who have obtained the highest level possible on Kongregate, now at 65. DSxXevious As of Dec 30th, DSxXevious has become a Moderator. He also stays primarily in The Bomb Shelter. He is a very social and forgiving Mod. His power level is over 9000 so make sure your scouter is flashed to firmware 3.2 or later before scanning. He has now left the shelter, and he is now a regular in The Hall of Odin. Visiting Mods Aerys CaptainRed Atmosphere Before you read the rest of this please note that half of the rules semi do not apply to this room. The regulars of this room will rarely call a mod, but will instead troll your ass and constantly flame you, or go along with what you say, until you quit. The feel of the room is very easy going and yet retains all the necessary consequences for violations against Kongregate's TOS. Besides the two moderators, the frequent visitors of the chat also help keep it focused and friendly. Although the chatroom is usually a place for discussing the games users are playing, the usual chat revolves around the regular's lives. If you are a new user there are some general guidelines you should follow that will allow you to become a liked user. : 1. Do not use excessive caps. A good use of caps is emphasis on a word like " I'm so TIRED!". A bad use of caps is something like "OMG HAI PPL!!!!!!!!". Caps are unnecessary, so use them as little as possible. : 2. Use complete sentences, or proper grammar. People would like to understand what you are saying. Words such as hlp, pls, wtvr, and smthng are symptoms of hidden vowels syndrome where the user finds the need for vowels unnecessary for chatting. You do not need to have exact grammatical usage, but make it so most of the chat can understand what you are trying to say. : 3. Vulgar words should be kept to a minimum, and if used not directed at anyone in particular. I know this is said in Kongregate's conduct guidelines but it should be reiterated. : 4. Know when to mute, rather than instigate. Whether it is a troll or a user you simply hate, do not create a public issue. The mute feature is there for a reason, and so is the whisper function. You can also use Mod Friend to find a Mod on Kongregate if needed. Room Regulars Below is a list of The Bomb Shelter members who have either engaged in chat enough to be known by others, or frequent the room often enough to be noticed. Elderfags Nadroj09 Nadro is the rooms main mod. Some say he has a tattoo of the incredible hulk eating pumpkin pie oIs not afraid to lay the smack down. He's a level 78 in argumentative strategies. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Konviktion Konviktion] Owns Snugg, Snuggleopolis Snuggle is extremely flammable and hazardous to your health. Take two to three times daily as needed. He is also the lovable dictator that will ruin you if you do not fall in line. Brolock This is Snuggleopolis's new account. Again, respect him, he is your lovable dictator. Oldfags pureevilPB The resident paintabller of the Bomb Shelter. Don't mess with me... I have a Tippmann 98. Statistics Games There are a few games just about The Bomb Shelter which usually consist of a quiz that you must answer correctly consecutively to win. The Bomb Shelter Quiz The Bomb Shelter Quiz 2.1 The Impossible Bomb Shelter Quiz Forums The Casual Dojo, is a forum founded by one of The Bomb Shelter's regular users, Gunstar_Hero. The majority of the website is populated by The Bomb Shelter regulars, including Admin - Snugz(ex Regular) and Head of Moderation Im_Cheating. Despite it's birth place and founding fathers, the CasualDojo holds no association to Kongregate, and is not centered around Kong-Related discussions. Casualdojo staff emails are usually their username followed by @casualdojo.com Staff are considered to be Admins and Super Moderators. Logo Bomb Shelter, The Bomb Shelter, The Bomb Shelter